Huli Shang
"Our scars and pasts don't defy who we are, it's who we chose to be. They are nothing but reminders of pasts full of ire and pain. Our scars, mental and physical show that we our strong, we are powerful, we are capable, we are survivors. We can break free from our destinies, and forge our own. We are victims no longer." ''- Huli Shang in Scars'' Huli Shang, is the daughter of Daji the 9 Tailed Fox from the novel Fengshen Yanyi. She is the the Leader of the Rebel Mythos, a group of Rebel aligned students determined to break free from their pasts and destinies and start anew. She has Marie Antoinette Syndrome which caused her hair to turn white. Her weapons are metallic puppet strings which she can use to control the movement of any being. She no longer attends Ever After High and is currently taking refuge in New Troy along with the other members of the Rebel Mythos. After the events of the final battle, Huli and Qrow went on a journey of redemption together. Eventually becoming nomadic bounty hunters and having a son together named Foxx. Personality Huli is a kind, sweet and sincere girl. But years of abuse had driven her insane and unpredictable. But all she wants is acceptance from her peers. She may be a 9 Tailed Fox but she is not a monster like her mother. Having been through more than any of her fellow Rebels, she is understanding and empathetic and tries her best comfort many of her friends when it comes to emotional break downs, though this doesn't mean that she doesn't have meltdowns herself. She is susceptible to terrible mood swings when triggered. But all and all,she is a true, loyal friend who is willing to listen. Despite her insanity, she is also shown with great humanity and heroism. As of Breaking Free, she is cured of her insanity and is determined to lead the Rebels in their fight for freedom, stronger than ever. She is shown to be very wise and understanding. Despite this she still has her flaws, her emotional baggage and grudge against her mother can make her a bit of a loose canon. After the events of Breaking Free, she has shown to have developed a desire for vengeance. Appearance Huli has very pale skin, almost as pale as Apple's. She is quite muscular. She has straight, long, black hair, which eventually turns white as a result of Marie Antionette Syndrome, which is often untied and covers some parts of her face and has a pair of black fox ears with white tips, eventually completely white, which can move in response to hearing and emotion. Her eyes are yellow, but if you look into them you could almost see the damaged soul within. She often wears a dark grey qipao crop top with red lining, a mesh shirt underneath, a pair of black pants and matching black sneakers. As of Breaking Free she now has a seal on the back of her right hand which is supposed to keep her new found powers under control and she begins to wear a necklace with Daji's tooth as its pendant. Her fox form used to be black with white markings, but eventually becomes completely white, unlike her mother's whose form is red. Her training outfit consists of black yoga pants, a matching black sports bra with red highlights and several bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, she is barefoot and her hair is tied in a low ponytail. When her seal activates itself, it unfurls into curlicue like designs on her arm and neck. When it is inactive it is in the shape of a crying fox head surrounded by 9 tails. Her pajamas consist of a large, loose white t-shirt and loose grey shorts. In season 2 her appearance changes slightly, her hair is now short and her bangs have grown out, her outfit changes to ripped leggings and she wears a tube top with her mesh shirt over it and has sneaker boots. As an adult she is seen wearing a black polo neck shirt, a dark brown vest and bandages, ripped black pants, sneaker boots, belts and a light brown sling which she uses to carry her infant son. Interests Huli loves to sew and dance. She is considered to be as skilled at her academics as she is with a needle. She makes most of her own clothes and spins her own cloth, years of neglect has taught her to be incredibly self reliant. She is also shown to be a very talented dancer, she says its a way for her to forget about reality and dance her heart out. As for her classes, she hates Mythology, since it triggers memories of the years of torment and pain. Abilities Other than her skills in dancing and sewing, Huli is shown to be very strong and has great endurance. She wields her metallic puppet strings like whips and can gather them into a longsword or rope. She is very agile and flexible able to dodge bullets and spell thrown at her. She is also very intelligent performing well in almost all of her classes. She inherited powers from her mother including superhuman speed, strength and endurance and the ability to transform into a 9 tailed fox. Being a 9 tailed fox also means she has a healing factor but she is half human so this ability isn't as strong as her mother's. And like all 9 tailed foxes she requires meat to retain her semi-immortality which is unlocked via awakening her fox powers, but she chooses to live a human life span and thus lives off vegetarian food and animal blood. Like her sister Meili, despite being a 9 tailed fox, Huli lacks the ability to have a psychic link aka mind control, a rare ability for her species in which 9 tailed fox mothers have the ability to control the minds and whim of their children when in close proximity to them until the children burn out their energy for the day. Since she had been exposed to Daji's psychic link aka mind control so often she had developed a strong resistance to it and even was able to break this link as of Breaking Free from sheer will power and it also pulled her inanity along with it. However she has trouble controlling her fox form so the seal on her hand (placed there by Raven Queen and Baba Yaga) is there to keep her from going too far. But she has since learned to control her powers. The seal also acts as something to help her block out pain and enhance her healing factor and protects her from any mind based attacks. How she fits into her Myth In Ever After High's version of the story, Daji survives the revolt and escapes while pregnant with Huli. Soon after she was born, Daji tried to make sure that her daughter would carry on her legacy of bloodbaths. When Huli was 5 she was first transformed into her fox form via mind controland sent out by Daji on a killing spree and burning out a lot of her energy. When she regained consciousness after collapsing from exhaustion she woke up to find herself lying in a river with dead bodies and body parts floating all around her and the water was red from blood. In the years to follow Huli tried to resist her mother's mind control and refused to go on the killing sprees even attempting to run away from home, but she would always be met with mind torture and beatings. Daji eventually took another lover, Huli's abusive 9 tailed fox stepfather who mistreated and hurt her in ways that should never be mentioned. When the Mythology Program was formed, Huli was forced to attend by her mother, by that time she was so psychologically beaten down that she was willing to submit to her mother's wishes. Huli later on revealed that before coming to Ever After High, her mother had another daughter named Meili whom Huli stole and left on the doorstep of a childless couple. View Point of her Destiny There are no words to describe how much she loathes her destiny. To relive the disasters her mother had caused and to have her memories triggered is just too much for her. She is willing to break free from her destiny and torture cycle she had been put through. She is also worried for younder sister, Meili, fearing that Daji would find her and make her come to EAH. Relationships Rebels Huli never really had any friends until she met the Rebels. She considers all of them her friends and even calling them her Family. She is BFFAs with Midnight Darkness, Yue Liang and Shinigami Mikoto. She has formed unique bonds with each of the Rebels and generally holds strong friendships with all of them. She is also very close to the Fairytale Rebels, namely Raven Queen and Cerise Hood. And she relates them all as she had to endure similar forms of abuse albeit at a much higher level. Romance She is currently dating Qrow Otur, son of Domalde. She loves him as he is one of the few people who she trusts and opens up to and also that he is kind and caring. He tries to avoid her since he's worried about bring more bad luck to her. But she knows that he loves her. They eventually went on a journey of redemption together and became nomadic bounty hunters and ended up having a son together. Royals Huli doesn't really agree with the Royals but she doesn't hate them either and often tries to befriend them. But she is often shunned or bullied due to her heritage, especially by J.D Empress daughter of the Jade Emperor and Nu Wang Zhou daughter of the First King of Zhou and the future protagonist of her Myth. But after the events of Confrontation, she begins to feel indifferent towards the royals, since they only see her as a monster. Unlike the hot headed Diamond Dite who would always leap into a fight, she prefers not to. But she does have more than a few things to say about the royals and the way they treat the Rebels. Daji The very person who made her life a living hell, the one who abused her for years on end. Huli hates her mother, calling her a disgusting loathsome monster. Daji's use of mind control over Huli is what drove her insane in the first place. Huli even stated in Scars that if Daji ever planned on showing up ever again, she'll put her down for good, showing that she no longer has any form of love or emotional attachment to her. In Rogues and Assassin's class VR training (which involves the student stepping into a VR room which would allow them to fight their greatest enemy and this completely cuts them off from reality,) Huli's greatest enemy is shown to be her mother and she is seen fighting the VR Daji, showing that she is no longer afraid of her and is willing to fight for her and her fellow Rebels' freedom. But her wounds haven't fully healed as she still has nightmares from all the torture. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Chinese Mythology